The Chax ABC
by H2289
Summary: Lets learn together...
1. A is for Angelos

**Let's learn our ABC the Chax way! This is a collection of one shots, some set when their relationship was secret, some not but all dirty. **

**Let me know if you have any ideas for letters **

* * *

><p>Charlie walked up the stairs to Angelo's as she had done hundreds of times before but this time she only had one thing on her mind. Reaching the top of the steps she was happy to see Brax alone behind the bar.<p>

Hearing footsteps Brax was about to say that they were closed until he saw who it was. It didn't matter what kind of day it had been she could always put a smile on his face. "Hey you, what are you doing here?"

She wasn't in the mood for niceties tonight and totally ignored his question "Is anyone else here?"

Brax shook his head "No baby just me..."

As soon as the words were out of his mouth Charlie dropped her trench coat revealing that she was only wearing a barely there black bra with matching panties. Brax gasped as he watched her walked over to him, the sound of her heels echoing through the empty restaurant.

Walking behind the bar she planted a kiss on his stunned lips before lifting herself on the bar. Making herself comfortable she crossed her legs before leaning back on her hands. "Like what you see?"

He swallowed hard before nodding. He could felt his groin getting tighter and he knew it would be showing through his pants, giving away how turned he was.

"Cat got your tongue?" she giggled lightly.

He shook his head before realising that he actually needed to say something. "No but you know anyone could walk in on us here, maybe we should go somewhere more private." He took a step closer to her running his hand causally up her thigh.

"Doesn't that make it more fun?" she purred.

He grinned "you dirty girl Sergeant Buckton."

Grabbing his hand and pulling him closer, she whispered in his ear "just the way you like me." Their lips meet in a passionate kiss as his hands moved around her body. Finding the clasp he undid it in one go.

"Smooth" she teased lifting his top over his head.

"Lean back again" he ordered. She followed his instruction, watching him move his hand under the bar. Before she could work out what he was doing he dropped a piece of ice on her chest. Charlie groaned as his tongue licked up her body catching all the drops before taking what was left of the ice in his mouth.

He reached out and grabbed another piece again placing it on her chest. He watched the drips run down her body letting it reach just above her panties before licking it up. He moved his tongue slowly up her body, paying careful attention to each of nipples. "Brax that's mean baby" moaned Charlie.

"And turning up here in your underwear isn't? Fuck baby you drive me crazy" groaned Brax as he kissed along her jawbone.

"I had to do something, you always seem to be at work and I never get to see you..." her lips meet his as she slipped her tongue in. Their tongues continued to meet as Charlie undid his pants pushing them his legs. "Get them off now!" she demanded.

He pushed both his pants and boxers to his ankles not wanting to remove them fully in case someone came in. Grabbing the top of her underwear he pulled them off as Charlie helped by lifting herself. "Dam baby..." he whispered looking at his now naked girlfriend.

Wrapping his arms around he pulled her closer as he eased himself in. Her body immediately responded as she tightened around him. Still holding her tight he moved himself in and out her.

"Faster..." commanded Charlie. He did what he was told moving with more power and speed. She let out a low moan as she run her hands up his couldn't control his own hands as they seemed to be everywhere on her body. He continued to plunge himself into her with deep powerful movements.

Neither would have been able to stop now even if someone did walk in. He felt his body tense up as his orgasm grew inside him. "Mmmmmm" he groaned as he realised into her. Charlie pulled herself into him and with two final thrusts she screamed out as she cum.

They stayed still and silence for a minute as they both recovered. "That was amazing" whispered Brax as he kissed just below her ear.

"Yes it was" she kissed him back before hopping of the bar. "Might have to come see you at work more often."

He watched as she walked over to the door just wearing her heels. "Um Charlie aren't you forgetting something?" he held up her bra and panties.

She bent down picking up her coat as she shot him a cheeky grin. "I thought you could keep them... might give you a reason to leave work sometimes." With that she pulled her coat on doing it up as she walked out of the restaurant.


	2. B is for bow

_This is an idea that came around on twitter because it was someone's birthday back in February (best month to have a birthday!) Sorry it is a little short but hopefully you liked how it turned out. And a very happy birthday to the beautiful Ms Hayley!_

* * *

><p>It had been a long hard day for Charlie. She had a crap shift and ended up working an extra hour just to get all the paper work done. The worse thing of all was that her boyfriend was away and had been for the last two weeks so she wasn't even going to get to see him.<p>

Feeling the cool breeze against her skin she pulled on her leather jacket thinking that she should had done before she left the station. Instead she had raced out of there before someone could give her more work. Picking up her pace she continued the walk home when she heard her phone go off in her pocket.

_Your birthday present is waiting for you on your bed, love you so much baby_ read the message. Charlie smiled to herself wondering how she could have gotten so lucky. He wasn't even there but yet he could still make her day. Soon her mind starting to wonder what her present could be. She hadn't even given him any hints on what she wanted and she had no idea how he had managed to get her present on her bed. Thinking maybe Ruby had something to do with it she rushed home.

Unlocking the front door she was surprised to find the house quiet. "Hello anyone here?" she called when nobody answered she made her way to her room.

Opening her door she couldn't believe her eyes when she saw him lying on her bed naked except for a huge red bow around his waist. "Oh my god Brax!"

"Hey baby welcome home. Happy birthday" he said. Charlie just stood there stunned not only to see him but also how much of him she was seeing. "Hopefully that silence is a good thing. Aren't you going to unwrap your present?" asked Brax with a cheeky grin pointing down to the bow.

Shaking her head Charlie walked over to the bed sitting on the edge. "Hello babe" she bent down to kiss his lips. "I think I might like to enjoy the wrapping for a bit longer."

Brax laughed running his hand up her body. "I must say I'm loving the leather jacket..."

"Might have to wear it later for you... with nothing else on..."

"Charlie" groaned Brax "that is just teasing."

She stood up slowly removing her jacket, letting it slide down her arms. Smiling she looked at Brax "oh sorry is that teasing again? Come here" she call him with her finger.

Brax got up from the bed doing his best not to disrupt the bow. He stopped a couple of steps away from her "first you have to unwrap me, I went to all this effect." He gave her his best puppy dogs eyes.

"Aw poor baby" said Charlie as she put the end of it. To her surprise the whole bow came off leaving him standing there naked. Charlie ran her hand up the side of his body moving it around his back pulling in closer. Their lips meet in a passionate kiss as his hands made short work of her shirt.

Brax pulled her back onto the bed, her body on top of his. "God I missed you" he whispered his breath hot on her neck his erection pressing into her leg. In one quick movement he rolled her onto her back removing her pants. Pulling them down he kissed back up her leg stopping to place one on the outside of her already wet panties. As he made his way back up her body he kissed each of her lace covered nipples then returning to her lips.

As their tongues meet Brax moved his hand down her body until it reached the top of her lacy panties. Moving his hand under them his fingers found her clit as he started to stroke it. Charlie moaned running her hands up his toned muscles. As the sensation took over her body she nuzzled into his neck sucking hard as his fingers continued their assault.

Charlie moved her hand down his chest and onto his manhood. A gasp escaped from his mouth as she gripped it and started to move her hand. With her other hand she stroked the base moving it with her other hand. She kissed down his jaw, her hands not stopping their actions.

"Mmmm... I need to be inside you baby….." groaned Brax as he rolled her flat on her back again.

He moved himself so he was positioned at her entrance giving her a powerful kiss before moving himself inside. Charlie groaned as he thrust himself deep inside her. It was a feeling that she had longed for the last 2 weeks and took over her whole body. Her walls tighten around him as he pushed himself deeper and deeper into her.

"Brax" she screamed as she felt him release inside her. Seconds later she followed however this time no sound left her lips. He stayed inside her as both caught their breathes.

"I guess you liked your birthday present then?" he question.

Charlie nodded kissing every part of him she could find before whispering "best present ever."


	3. C is for Chocolate

"Lucky one of us can cook" laughed Charlie as she finished the last mouthful. They finally had a night alone and Brax had made the most of it by cooking dinner for them. "That was amazing, thank you."

"You can thank me later, its ice cream time now" answered Brax.

"Brax" giggled Charlie but secretly in her head she had an idea. He stood up walking to the fridge taking out a jar of chocolate sauce. Placing it on the bench he was about to open freezer when he was stopped by Charlie. She picked up the jar removing the lip and dipping her finger in before licking the chocolate off. He let out a low moan as he realised what she was hinting it. "Forget about the ice cream I have something else you can eat the chocolate off….." she whispered.

With the jar in one hand she took his hand in the other leading him into the bedroom. When they arrived in the room she again put her finger in the jar rubbing it lightly on her lips. Brax slowly licked her bottom lip getting most of it off before he kissed her.

His hands moved down her body tugging her top up over her breasts before he pulled it over her head. Their lips meet again as he unclasped her bra. As soon as it was off he pushed her back onto the bed. Grabbing the jar he drizzled the chocolate from the hollow of her neck down to her belly button. Placing the jar back on the bedside table he gave he a cheeky grin before he started to clean her up. His tongue ran up her body on swift movement. He then paid special attention to the patches of chocolate left on her body.

"Mmmmm Brax" groaned Charlie as his tongue lapped up a patch just under her breasts. She reached down grabbing his hair pulling him up until their faces meet. She kissed his lips pulling their bodies in closer. As their tongues continued to fight for dominance she grabbed his shirt pulling it up until it reached his neck. Breaking their kiss she used all her strength to push him onto his back. She grabbed the t-shirt pulling it off before straddling his body. Reaching over she put two of her fingers in the chocolate tracing the outline of his tattoos.

Brax moaned as her warm tongue traced the same lines licking up the cold chocolate. It has been so long since they had done anything like this he thought that he might explode at any moment. He closed his eyes to stop himself looking at her and loosing it. She moved herself down the bed undoing his belt and jeans. With help from Brax she pulled his pants and started to work on his boxers.

"No it's my turn" he murmured as he struggled with his ever tighten groin. He moved her back onto the bed kissing down her body. Once again he dipped his fingers into the chocolate wiping it on her inner thigh. Placing his fingers in her mouth she licked the last of the chocolate off them before he sucked it from her leg. Charlie let out a low groan as his lips left her leg finding her centre. His tongue followed the lines of her lips before he split them with his fingers. Still tasting the chocolate his tongue jumped deep into her centre, hungrily searching. Her juices and the chocolate mixing in his mouth forming one of the sweetest tastes he had ever experienced.

"Oh Brax" whispered Charlie as his tongue entered her again. She grabbed the bed as her back arched up. Pulling the sheets around her body she felt herself giving in to the feeling as his tongue dug deeper and deeper. With one final thrust of his tongue Charlie screamed out in pleasure as her orgasm took over. Brax bit his lip as he tried to control himself. Nothing excited him more then the sound of her tipping over the edge. Moving him up the bed he was stopped by Charlie's lips colliding with his. She moved her hands down pulling his boxers off and taking man-hood in her hand. Running her fingers up and down Brax groaned as her other hand rubbed some chocolate sauce on him. She quickly moved down before slowly licking each side of his cock making sure she didn't miss any chocolate. Wrapping her hand around his base she lowered her mouth around him. Brax pushed his body back against the bed as Charlie's mouth moved up and down. He groaned as she moved her tongue around him. She continued on until she finally looked up at him with her big blue eyes.

Sensing he was close Charlie stopped moving herself up his body so she was straddling him. Brax chuckled lightly as he looked up her body. With his finger he wiped a spot just above her belly button "Missed a spot." He licked his finger just as Charlie pushed him into her.

"Forget the fucken chocolate" demanded Charlie moving her body up and down his long shaft. Brax took her instructions grabbed her arse holding her tight as he moved his own body to meet her movements. He groaned as she continued to move herself until he was almost out of her before taking him back in. Leaning forward he kissing every bit of her he could find changing the position at the same time.

Her back arched as she felt him deep inside her and his hot breath against her skin. Letting her head fall back she moaned his name as she felt the heat beginning to build up in her body. She felt has arms move up her back holding them in the position as his thrusting began more powerful while his lips continued on her skin.

In one final swift movement they both cum together as she cried his name out in pleasure. Moving her body so she was lying on him, they both lay together catching their breaths. "You're so beautiful" whispered Brax kissing his wife's forehead before gently moving her so she was lying next to him.


	4. D is for Desire

_Here is D as promised! __This one is a bit cleaner then normal but sweet so I like it. Let me know if you have an ideas for E please! _

* * *

><p>Looking up Brax's heart skipped a beat as he saw who had just walked in. Doing his best to concentrate on what Heath was saying as he continued to watch her over his brother's shoulder. Her long brown hair was loose and flowing around her shoulders as she walked, framing her beautiful face. Her aqua green dress fell in a deep v showing just enough cleavage. As she walked the top of her black bra starting to sneak over the neckline of the dress. His eyes followed her body down over her curves until they hit her legs. His jaw just about dropped when he saw them, it really should be illegal for her to have them out in public.<p>

"Oi Brax. Are you listening to me?" demanded Heath breaking Brax's day dream.

"Yea I'm listen but I think we should stop talking about it, to many ears in this place" he answered wanting to make his brother shut up.

Heath turned around looking round to see the pair who had just walked in. He looked Bianca up and down before turning back to Brax. "Your right, those coppers seem to have super hearing. What does a guy have to do for a drink round here?"

Brax laughed as he got his brother a beer "how about pay for it?"

Heath finished half the beer before putting it down in front of him. Looking over at Bianca and Charlie again he noticed what Charlie was wearing. Giving her the same up and down look as he gave Bianca he took in her body. "You know Buckton actually isn't bad for a copper."

"Hadn't noticed" lied Brax. "Anyway I thought you wanted Bianca."

His brother laughed "na mate she wants me and I might just have to make that fantasy come true for her."

Brax laughed as Heath got up making his way over to Bianca. Anyone could see how much he wanted her and how hard to get she was playing. As soon as he reached the table Charlie got up and made her way to the bar.

"Hey you" she said quietly flashing that amazing smile of hers at Brax.

"Hey yourself" he replied with a grin. "What can I get for you?"

"Well I know what I really want but I guess because we are in public you better get me two Chardonnays." He shook his head lightly before getting two glasses.

Charlie watched as he undid the wine bottle and began pouring it. Her mind wondered as she starting to think about being naked in his powerful arms. She could all most feel his body as against hers as his fingers running up her side until they found her breast. With his finger he would gently circle her nipple telling her how perfect they were causing her to giggle. His mouth would make its way down her neck until his hot breath reached her nipple. She felt her body heat up as she thought about the tip of his tongue trace it's outline.

"Charlie?" Brax's voice broke her thoughts. Looking over at him she saw he had placed the two glasses on the bar and was waiting for her to pay.

"Oh... um... sorry how much?" she asked blushing and praying that nobody else was watching her making a fool of herself.

Brax shot her a cheeky grin "don't worry about it, you seem to have something else on your mind." Grabbing the two glasses she made her way back to the table to find that Heath was still there. Groaning under her breath she wondered how two brothers could be so different.

"Sergeant Buckton" said Heath with tone that made Charlie wonder what was coming next. "Bianca was just telling me how the two of you are having a girl's night."

"That's right Heath so unless there is something you aren't telling us I think you should run along" answered Charlie taking a sip of her wine. Heath shot her a dirty look before walking over the boys who had just walked in.

"What's wrong with you?" asked Bianca.

"Nothing" lied Charlie crossing her legs. It wasn't like she could tell her best friend that she just got herself all worked up and really just wanted be fucking Darryl Braxton senseless. She could feel that her black lacy panties were already wet but knew it was nothing compared to how wet they would be at the end of the night. There was nothing hotter then knowing in a few hours she would finally be alone with him.

To anyone in the bar it looked like Brax was working hard at the bar however out of the corner of his eye he was still watching her. He had spent a lot time watching her before they got together but it made him ever hornier now because he knew he could have her.

As she crossed her legs he couldn't help but noticed how much more of her thighs he could see. In his head he ran his hand up her legs and under her lacy panties that he knew she would be wearing. His hand moved between her legs feeling her tight wet centre before he eased his hand out of her panties and back down her thigh. He felt his groin tighten as he pictured himself taken them off with his teeth before setting himself between her legs. He could hear her screams of pleasure as he circled her clit with his tongue. Without his knowledge a groan escape from his mouth. "Everything ok?" questioned Mark one of the waiters.

"What?" asked Brax looking at him in confusion.

"You groaned so I'm guessing that something is wrong" he answered.

Brax chucked slightly embarrassed that he had been caught fantasying about her. "I was just thinking that tonight is going to going to be a very long night."


	5. E is for Ecstasy

_Right this didn't turn out how I thought it would but I still like. I wrote 98% of it tonight so I guess it was meant to be. _

_A couple of people said in their reviews that they wanted to know what happened after D so here you go..._

* * *

><p>Brax was right and it been a very long night. Charlie had stayed until just before closing and had been driving him crazy. All he had wanted to do with take her in his arms and kiss her but he couldn't. He planned to have a cold shower before going to bed.<p>

Pulling the key out of his pocket Brax jumped as he felt someone grab his waist. "Boo" whispered Charlie in his ear. Her breath was hot on his skin as she kissed the back of his neck.

Brax could smell the alcohol on her breath as he turned to face her. "Have you been waiting for me?" Charlie nodded with a cheeky grin. Leaning forward his arms grabbed her as she stumped over her own feet. "Seems like someone might have had a bit much to drink" laughed Brax.

"It not my fault... honest" giggled Charlie. "You see there was this hot bartender and every time my glass was empty he keep refilling it. Then when I tired pay for it he told me not to worry so I just kept drinking."

He finally managed to get the keys in the door and unlock it. "Really so your trying to blame this all on him?" he leant back on the door as he opened it.

Walking into the hotel room she nodded as she brushed passed him. "It's all his fault but just lucky he is so cute..."

Brax chucked "cute? Really you just think he is cute? You know I think he might be amazing, hot or even sexy." Again she nodded but instead of saying a word she reached behind her undoing the zip of her dress. Pushing it off her shoulders she let it slip down her body and pool on the floor. Without looking at Brax she stepped out of it and strolled over to the table. His jaw dropped as he watched her walk wearing just her black high heels and lacy underwear. He thought she had been driving him crazy earlier in the night but that was nothing compared to now.

She ran her hand along the table before lifting herself onto it. She looked at him with her big blue eyes. Stretching her legs out in front of her she knew Brax couldn't take his eyes off her. Closing the gap between them he kissed her ankle holding it gently in his hand. "You know these should be illegal" he whispered kissing up her leg. He placed light kisses up her leg until he reached her inner thigh.

Charlie giggled lightly. "What about this one?" she lifted her other leg up. Brax took it in his hands kissing up it as he did with her right leg. When he reached the top he didn't stop instead kissing the outside of her panties. Kissing up her tummy and between her breasts until he finally stopped when he reached her lips.

Pulling back he grinned as he took in her beauty. "You're so beautiful Charlie..." She couldn't help but giggle at him. He groaned "really Charlie? Is this what alcohol does to you?"

She let out a muffed giggle again nodding at the same time. "It's your fault for giving me so much."

Brax lightly kissed her lips. "Oh really? Guess if it is my fault then I will have to make it to you." He kissed her again but this time it was a hungry powerful kiss. His hand brushed against her leg sending shivers running through her. Pulling his body in close she could feel his already hard member running against her. Wrapping her legs around him she let out a low moan as it pushed into her clit.

Picking her up he lay her down on the bed hovering over her. Charlie's hand moved up pulling his shirt off. Kissing his chest she groaned loudly as his member again rubbed her clit. Brax kissed her neck lifting her body so they continued to move together. He kissed one side and then the other, feeling himself grow harder as her moans got louder and louder.

Her hands moved down his body grabbing his pants and undoing them in on swift movement. With his help they managed to get them along with his boxers on the floor in a matter of seconds. Pressing himself back into her he groaned her name as he felt her wetness through her underwear. He stayed there for a minute as he kissed her jaw until it finally became too much for him.

Standing up he pulled her underwear down. Hovering over her again he undid her bra. Kissing each nipple he felt her about to kick her heels off. "Keep them on" he ordered as he moved himself to her entrance. She nibbled lightly on his neck biting down hard as he entered her.

He held her body over the bed as they moved together. Groans escaped from their lips as they continued to move, kissing and feel each other. Charlie moaned his name as she wrapped her legs around his body. For the second time that night she pulled his body in closer to hers.

Moving their bodies again Brax pushed himself in deeper inside her knowing that it was not only what she wanted but also that it would drive her crazy. Feeling her dig her heels into his back he knew he had found the right spot. With strong powerful movements their bodies meet pushing them further and further to the edge.

"Brax..." screamed Charlie as she dug her heels in as hard as she could. He groaned at the pain and the feeling that was at his tip. With two final powerfully movements she screamed out in ecstasy as they both came together.


	6. F is for Fantasy

Walking up to the motel room Brax was surprised to see it was almost dark. Looking down at his phone he read the message again checking that he had the time again._ 8 o'clock motel room don't bother knocking_. He had the time correct so he entered the room following her instructions.

As soon as he entered the room he felt someone grab his arm. "Don't move" came Charlie's voice. As he turned to moved pain swept through his arm as he realised she had his in a hold. "I said don't move" came her voice again. Her hot breath came on his neck as she moved closer. "Play along" she whispered lightly kissing his neck.

"Darryl Braxton I'm going to take you to the chair in the middle of the room. Your going to sit down and wait for further instructions, understand?" just like she was back in cop mood. Brax nodded. "Sorry I didn't hear that" she growled.

"Yes officer" Brax biting his lip as the words left his mouth. He felt her slap her hand cuffs round one wrist before pushing his arms down and putting them round his other wrist. It took him a second to realise that she secured him to the chair. Chills ran through his body as she ran her finger lightly across his shoulders and slowly made her way around to the front of him. Brax again bit his lip as he saw that she was in full uniform complete with cap.

Noticing him looking her up and down Charlie slapped him across the face. "Eyes to the front" she commanded. Pulling a remote out of pocket she pushed play before tossing it aside. "Remember eyes to the front..." As the music became to play she flicked her cap off freeing her hair to tumble down her shoulders. _That's not going to be problem_ he thought as he worked out what she was doing. As she moved to the music he noticed for the first time that she may be in full uniform but on her feet was a pair of high black heels. _This woman is trying to kill_ he thought as he felt himself growing in his pants. Undoing her belt she pulled it off whipping it loudly in the air. "Behave yourself otherwise I will use it on you" she instructed.

Still moving to the music Charlie undid each of her buttons before letting her shirt fall open. Circling him again she ran her finger over his shoulders grinning as she felt his skin shiver under her touch. Making her way around the front of him she stood with her back to him. Looking over her shoulder with a cheeky grin she moved her hips undoing the button and zip on her pants letting them slip to the ground. Walking back over to Brax she lifted her leg onto his knee letting him take in the full view. "Like what you see?" she ask running her hands up her leg.

Following her hand up her leg, he took in her barely there navy panties with matching bra poking through from under her police shirt. O_h god and she is going to succeed _his ever growing erection got even harder_. _Again he nodded unable to form any words. Charlie's hand left her leg hitting even harder this time across his cheek "I didn't hear you!"

Brax groaned, he had never been so turned on in life. "Yes Sergeant I like what I see" he answered but in his head he was screaming out that he wanted her to touch him.

"Good" she answered placing her foot on the ground. As the music changed she started to dance again now she kept her body close to his. He pulled his hands quietly cursing the handcuffs. She moved her hips in front of his face before just about sitting down on his knee. Stopped just above his lap her ass lightly brushed his arousal.

Without saying anything she turned to face him undoing his pants. Brax moaned as her hand reached into his boxers pulling his manhood out. Kneeling on the ground she took his full length in her mouth looking up at him with lust in her big blue eyes. Slowly letting him out she wrapped her hand around the base flicking her tongue around his tip. Holding his base firmly she lightly nibbled him then gave it a light kiss which caused Brax to groan out loudly. "This is police brutality Charlie... Sergeant."

"Well Darryl I could always stop" she said with a straight face though she knew her tone totally gave away how she was feeling.

"Serge both you and I know you don't want" he shot her a cheeky grin. "Plus I might just have to repay you when you take the handcuffs offffff..." The last bit came out as more of a moan as Charlie took him in her mouth again. Her tongue circled him while easing him in and out of her mouth. She continued doing this while her hand worked its way into his boxers cupping his balls. "Charlie..." groaned Bra. "Fuck baby." She continued this for a couple of moments her eyes locked with his.

Letting him out of her mouth one final time she moved behind him. Placing her hands on his shoulders she slowed slid them down her chest her breath hot on his neck. Running her hands back up his body she placed butterfly kissed up his neck. Her gentle kisses soon turned more powerful as she made her way around his body. Reaching the front of him she quickly straddled him.

Running her hands through his hair her lips meet his as she teased the hair on the back of neck. "Touch me" whispered Charlie pulling his arm forward letting him know she had undone the handcuffs. Without missing a beat Brax's hands were on her body pulling her shirt away. Next off was her bra before his hands move under her backside. Picking her up he carried her to the bed throwing her down. Hovering above her their lips collided as her leg snaked around his body. In one quick movement she flipped them over so he was under her. Grabbing the hem of his top she pulled it of flinging it across the room. The next thing he knew his pants and boxers were flying through the air to join them.

Her hands grabbed his wrists pushing him back onto the bed. "I'm going to enjoy this" she whispered as she eased him inside her. Fully in control she started to move her body as Brax took in her body. Groaning as she increased the speed he struggled to free his hands.

"Braxxxxxx" she moaned as his hips arched pushing him further into her. Finally finding his hands free he moved them onto her breast cupping one in each hand. His left hand slowly tracing a line down her body resting on her leg. Another groan escaped from Charlie's lips as her head fell back letting him know how close she was. His hand moved from her leg to her centre as it started to stroke her clit. Her whole body arched at his touch.

"Go on baby, I want to watch you" he whispered his other hand firmly on her nipple. He thrust his hips with strong powerful movements as he watched her face. Feeling her walls tighten around him and her eyes roll back he know that she was giving in and letting the pleasure take her over. That was all he needed as he felt himself release into her. Neither movement as they felt the warmth between them both gasping for breath.

"That was amazing" murmured Charlie finally breaking the silence a few moments later. Her grin was returned by Brax as she moved herself onto the bed next to him. "So was it everything you wanted?" she asked nervously knowing that he had been fantasizing about it since the first night he kissed her.

He kissed her forehead pulling her in closer. "Yes but next time we should try it at the station..."

"Brax!" giggled Charlie.

* * *

><p><em>I have been working on this for a while as I just wasn't happy with it but I'm actually pleased by it now! Oh and look they changed the review button. (Hint hint!) Also I need some ideas for H, it should be an easy letter for me but noooooo it's not. Oh and G is for good morning...<em>


	7. G is for Good Morning

Charlie woke to someone lips lightly brushing against hers. Without even opening her eyes she responded gently. His hand cupped her cheek as he increased the pressure on her lips, running his tongue over her bottom lip. A groan escaped from her partly because she was still waking up and partly because of his hand that now gliding down her body. He left her lips, making his way across her cheek with gentle butterfly kisses.

"Good morning Mrs Braxton" whispered Brax as he kissed her earlobe. It didn't matter how many times she heard him said that it always made her feel warm inside. His lips traced her jaw line before making their way onto her neck and down her body. A sleepy smile made it's way onto her face as she felt his gentle kisses on her stomach. They were both still naked from the night before and it seemed that he was going to make the most of it.

He took her nipple in his mouth holding it between his teeth before he run his tongue over it. Repeating the action on her other nipple he was rewarded by a gentle moan from her. His lips made their way down her tone abs, his tongue darting out onto her skin. Intrigued by the taste of the night before still on her skin, his tongue followed the line of her body down to the top of her thigh. Moving himself so he was between her legs his hands rested of her hips while he kissed the inside of her legs. His kisses were so light and soft they sent shivers through her body. He knew her so well he was able to hit all the right spots without even thinking about it.

His finger gently traced the line of her clit causing Charlie to grab the sheets praying that he would continue. Instead he ran down the line between her left leg and her centre sending goose bumps down her leg. He hid his grin as she inhaled in. He knew exactly what she wanted but he had wanted to build up to it. He kissed the inside of her legs again but this time they were more powerful and intense. Each lasted longer that the one before as he fought to control himself and continue on with his plan.

She knew it would only be seconds until he would give in and do what she wanted but she was happy to enjoy it while she waited. Arching her back she groaned as he bit down on her skin before releasing and kissing the marks he had left. Suddenly both his hands found her hips again as his lips followed the same line his finger had moments before. For a second time his tongue followed the same line but he used more pressure causing her to grab the sheets even harder.

Pulling back he took a minute to pull himself together, knowing that it wouldn't last long if he didn't. He returned back to her centre his breath was hot on her skin. He kissed her clit before darting his tongue quickly across her lips. It was just enough to give him a taste and causing her whimper out. Her body was begging him for more and he was happy to give it.

His fingers again ran down her clit but this time they separated her lips allowing his tongue to enter. Her body tensed at the feeling of him finally inside her. He flicked his tongue lightly his hands still firmly on her hips. Throwing her head back onto the pillow her breathing became heavy and fast. Moving his tongue inside her he continued at the same speed carefully controlling his own breath. After a couple of moments sensing she was ready for it he increased the speed knowing he judged it just right when she let out a groan.

Looking up at her his eyes fell on her throbbing clit. His tongue quickly moved to it circling it as her body shivered in response. Gently he repeated the circle again over and over each time using more pressure until he took her swollen bud in his mouth. He started to suck as Charlie cling onto the bed. There was no question how much she was enjoying it as she gasped for air. His fingers anchored onto her hips pulling her body close to him. An uncontrolled moan left her lips as her body moved beneath his lips.

His right hand moved from her hips across her legs before resting on her inner thigh. Reaching down she grabbed his hand placing it under his lips, before pushing his head down so his lips were on hers. Her fingers showed him just what she wanted as his tongue dove into her. She gasped as his tongue hit her sweet spot, the feeling starting to build up inside her.

Brax groaned sending vibrations flowing through her body. With her back still arched she thrust her hips, his tongue plunging deeper and deeper into her. He was struggling to keep it together but knowing how close she was he started to suck her tongue still deep inside her.

Gasping for breath Charlie's finger found it's way back to her clit rubbing over and around his. Each stroke bringing her closer and closer to orgasm. Her body was on fire as she froze under his touch. Grabbing her hips he held her tight his tongue still working between her legs. His name came from her lips so quietly it was barely audible. She sink back into the bed, his tongue finally leaving her as he covered her centre with butterfly kisses.

His lips and hands slowly and gently made their way back up her body paying attention to every inch of her. Her hands run through his hair then down his neck as he moved higher. Finally with a hand on each of her cheeks his lips meet hers just as gently as they had been on her body. "Good morning my beautiful wife."

* * *

><p><em>Still waiting on inspiration for H! It's not that people haven't had great ideas but idea's need to hit me and it hasn't happened yet...<em>


	8. H is for Hello

_This one is for Hayley because, of course, H is the best letter of the alphabet_

* * *

><p>"I better go or I'm going to be late for class. Thanks for lunch!" said Ruby as she rushed off still eating her muffin. Charlie laughed shaking her head as she got up to pay the bill.<p>

"Everything ok love?" asked Irene from behind the counter.

"Yea just my crazy daughter, anyone would think that she had just came for the free lunch instead of spending time with her Mum" she handed her the money.

"Just count yourself lucky that she is willing to be seen with you!" laughed Irene. "Trust me Ruby is one of the good ones."

"I'll take your word for it" answered Charlie with a smile. "Ill better let you get back to it, it's busy in here today." She was just about out of the diner when she felt a strong pair of hands grab her and drag her into the toilets. "What..." she gasped as the door shut behind her. Her police training was about to kick in when she realised that she knew who's hands they were.

"Hey" came Brax's voice as he reached around her locking the door and flicking the light on. Before she could think of something to say his lips were on hers.

"Hey" she whispered when they finally parted a minute later. "So what's this all about?"

Brax chuckled running his hands up her body. "I missed my girlfriend and wanted to say hello, what's wrong with that?" Wrapping his arms around her he turned around placing her on the small bench. A whimper left his lips as he realised her mini skirt had just got even short.

"You know most people would just text, call or visit instead of pulling them into a bathroom..." giggling lightly she brushed her lips against his. She loved know how bad she was affecting him.

"We aren't like most couples Charlie, you have made sure of that" he sighed. _No I'm not going down that road _he thought, it had been too long since he had her alone and he was going to make the most of it even if they were in the diner toilet. "But right now I don't see a badge" he shot her a cheeky grin before looking down the front of her top. "Just had to double check."

Charlie let out a light giggle "and what if Colleen finds us?"

"Just because she isn't having any fun doesn't mean the rest of us can't…." his words trailed off as he kissed down her neck.

"Brax" groaned Charlie, giving him a half hearted pushed that didn't even move him. In her head she knew this was a bad idea but honestly that just made it even hotter. "Just because we haven't seen each other for a couple of days doesn't mean that we have to have sex."

Glad she couldn't see his face he answered between kisses "who said anything about having sex Officer? I just wanted to say hello to my girl." His lips gently sucked the base of her neck as a little voice in his head said _you liar_. Choosing not to answer she wrapped her legs around him pulling him in. His erection brushed across her inner thigh causing Brax to groan against her skin.

With that one moment from her he had lost his advantage, leaving no question to why he had dragged her in her. "Really Brax?" her hips grinded against his as she move herself forward to get off the bench "because you have done that now so I guess I can go then."

"No way" he groaned his hands suddenly on her shoulders pushing her back. Their lips collided, their bodies pushing against each other. His hands found the hem of her top pulling it up and over her head. Kissing down her neck his hand cupped her breast, his fingers rubbing over her nipples.

Charlie ran her hands up his toned body as moan escaping her lips. "Fuck me Brax" she whispered putting an end to any teasing. He didn't have to be told twice as he pushed her skirt up over her hips his fingers grabbing her panties pulling them down her long legs. She undid his pants in record speed, pushing them down with his boxers. Wrapping her hand around his throbbing erection Charlie wasted no time pumping it up and down. She grinned as she listened to him gasp and moan.

"You better stop that or its going to be all over" he growled. Taking her hand off him she ran it up and her leg edging closer to the bottom of her skirt. She felt so powerful and turned on right now. Moving her legs apart she gave him the full view as her finger brushed over her clit. A deep groan was building up in his body as he felt like his groin was going to explode.

Placing one hand on her back he took himself in his other, rubbing his tip against her wetness. With a glance into her eyes he pushed himself inside her. Charlie's back arched shocked at the speed of his movement yet enjoying the feeling of him being inside her. He started to pump inside her in strong powerfully movements. His lips found hers not a moment to soon as they muffed her scream. Feeling her tighten around he know that she was just as close as him and he pulled her in close. Her legs wrapped around him increasing the friction between them.

Lips still connected his body tensed as he came he came into her. His hand moved between them rubbing her clit with rugged movements. He knew he had it right when she throw her head back as her hands gripped the bench. They stayed like this until they became aware of the noise from the busy diner.

Charlie's head started to take over again as she realised that the thin door was all that hiding their secret. "As amazing as that was I better go but feel free to say hello to me whenever you want" she gave him a long meaningful kiss. He helped her off the bench as she pulled down her skirt. She shot him a cheeky grin as she found her top pulling it back on. "What about these?" he held up her panties.

Shrugging her shoulders she answered "you can keep them." Without looking at him she left the toilet knowing what he would be thinking about for the rest of the day.


	9. I is for Ice Cream

_So I thought it was about time I updated this story! Sorry it's been so long and hopefully you like it. Remember reviews remind me that I have people to write for (hint, hint)_

* * *

><p>Charlie sat down opposite Brax with a sigh. She had been sunbathing on the beach for the last hour waiting for him to finish his surf. When he finally did he announced he wanted a drink leaving his board on the beach with the boys. She thought that meant he wanted to spend some time alone with her but instead they were sitting outside the surf club watching the boys on the beach.<p>

"You should really let me teach your how to surf" said Brax between mouthfuls of his drink.

She laughed "you know I'm not the surfing type. Besides I don't think I'm really dressed for it." She watched his eyes drifted down her body, taking in her red bikini. She never thought she would wear anything like this around the River Boys but with Brax around it seemed so natural. She didn't even feel the need to cover up now they were away from the beach.

"I didn't mean today" he replied still looking out at the beach. A couple of the boys were standing round laughing while the rest were still in the water.

Biting her bottom lip she held in a groan. All she wanted was some attention from Brax but today his mind seemed to be somewhere else. _I'll fix that_ she thought to herself. Picking up her spoon she took a small scoop of ice cream lifting it towards her mouth. "Whoops" she innocently said as it dropped onto her chest. She let it run down her body a little stopping it with her finger just before it touched her bikini top. "I really should be more carefully" she giggled licking her finger clean. It really was shameless but right now she didn't care. One thing had been on her mind all day and she was determined to have her needs met before her evening shift.

Looking back at Brax she found his eyes were back on the boys. This time she groaned out loud not caring who heard. He watched as she took another spoonful of ice cream this time getting all but small drip in her mouth. Her tongue darted out from between her lips catching it just in time. "You want to get out of here?" she asked glad that his eyes were finally on her.

"Um yea sure" he replied.

Picking up her ice cream containers she threw it in the bin before grabbing his hand as they walked away from the surf club. Rubbing her thumb along his hand she grinned when he turned to look at her. From the smile that he returned to her she knew know that he had finally got the idea of what she wanted. Walking through the park he quickly looked around before pulling her towards a large group of trees.

"Mr Braxton?" questioned Charlie while still letting herself be lead.

"Sergeant Buckton" he replied with a flash of his trademark dimples. Walking between the trees he made sure they were in far enough from view before pushing her against a tree. His hands still holding her back his lips crushed against hers. Brushing his tongue against her bottom lip he was quickly granted access. Their tongues tangled against each other fighting for dominance.

A few moments later, gasping for air she broke their kiss. "And what do you call that?" she teased.

His hands ran up her sides, rubbing up her soft skin. "It's just what you wanted baby" he kissed her lips. Brushing his lips against her jaw he nibbled down her neck. Lips still on her neck his hands moved behind her undoing the ties of her bikini top.

"Brax!" she gasped as he undid the neck ties. "We are in public."

"Look around baby I don't see anyone" he grabbed the bikini top throwing it on the ground. Lifting her body up he kissing down her chest before reaching her breast.

"Just relax" he whispered as his tongue left his mouth finding her nipple. Charlie groaned as his tongue wrapped around her. His teeth gazed against her harden nipple causing her groan out again. Brax knew he had found the right spot when her long legs wrapped tightly around him.

Charlie's hands somehow managed to find their way to the bottom of his t-shirt, pulling it up over his head. Her hands ran down his tone chest, hot from the afternoon sun. His stiffing member pushed against her inner thigh, bumping and grinding as their bodies moved together.

"Fuck me Brax" Charlie whispered.

"Right here Sergeant Buckton?"

Her hands undid his board shorts as her hands and legs worked together to push them down, as his erection sprang free. "Don't mess with me Brax. We both know what I want, what I need, and know your going to give it to me."

Balancing her with one hand he used the other to pull her bikini bottoms down. Without pausing, or even to check that she was ready, he pushed himself into her. Feeling her tight walls around him, he stopped for a moment not wanting it to be over before it started. Charlie moaned as she started to move willing him to join her. He wrapped his arms around her pulling him down onto her as he moved in swift powerful movements into her.

Her body rubbed against the tree as she moaned out in pleasure, their bodies moving against each other. Brax felt the feeling starting to build up inside him as her teeth nibble his ear lobe. "Fuck... Charlie" he moaned which caused her to deepen her assault. Giving in to the feelings he pushed her back hard as he felt her let go around him.

They stayed like this as they both came down their high. "Thank you" she grinned at him before placing a gentle kiss on his lips.

"I think you have already thanked me. Besides I think we both enjoyed it" he chuckled lightly as he placed her back on the ground. She picked up her bottoms slipping them on before picking up her top. Shaking her head she put it back on before doing up his board shorts.

"Think maybe we should finish this at home" signalling for him to follow she started to walk out of the trees.

"Charlie" she stopped turning to look at him. "Um you might want to wear this" he threw his t-shirt at her with a wink. "Don't want anyone to see the mark on your back."


	10. J is for Jealous

Unlocking the door Charlie made her way into the room glad that Brax had given her a key. Sitting down in the chair she pulled her shoes off thinking about her night. Bianca and her had gone to Angelo's for a girls night but she had spent most of the night doing her best not to watch Brax. Normally she could keep her eyes off him but tonight a group of girls had come into the bar not long after them and just so happened to sit in the table closest to the bar.

All night they had been drinking and giggling with Brax catering to their every need. Even in his normal jeans and black t-shirt he looked as hot as ever. This fact didn't get past the group and one blonde in the group seemed to be making a special effort.

Charlie had watched the whole night as the blonde made no attempt to hide her shameless flirting. Brax was just his normal helpful self, though she wasn't sure if he was ignoring her flirting or he just didn't notice it. It took every bit of strength that Charlie had not to get up and slap her but their relationship was still a secret and making a scene in front of the whole restaurant really wasn't a good idea.

Hearing a key in the door Charlie got up just as Brax opened the door. "Hey you. Did you have a good night?" He held his hand out waiting for her to come closer.

"It was ok" she took his hand but didn't move any closer. "I couldn't help but notice that blonde that was trying to get your attention all night….."

"Sergeant Buckton are you jealous?" he teased as he pulled her body into his. Charlie turned her face trying to make it look like she wanted him to kiss her cheek but really it was so he couldn't see her face. With his lips against her cheek he smirked. "You are!"

Face still turned she answered. "So what if I am?"

"You have nothing to be jealous about" he stepped back forcing her to look at him. Placing his hand under her chin he lifted her face to look at her. "You are the only person that I want to be with." Charlie's cheeks flushed as she looked into his eyes.

Their lips meet in a passionate kiss as his hands ran up her body. He pushed her back onto the bed before reaching down he pulled his top off. "Are you jealous that another woman wants this?" smirking he used his hand to show off his chest.

She just lightly shook her head, doing her best not to smile at him. "Oh really?" he bent down taking his jeans with him. Stepping out of them he made his way to the bed taking her hands. Running them down his chest he stopped at the edge of his boxers. "What about all this?" Again Charlie shook her head but this time she was unable to hide her grin.

"How about this?" he pushed her hands down as he whispered in her ear.

"This is all mine baby" she whispered back giving it a squeeze. Feeling him growing in her hand she choose to play on it. Placing her lips just below his ear she gently kissed him. Barely moving her lips each time she continued to make her way down his neck as he harden in her hand. Pushing down his boxers she add "and don't you forgot it..."

Placing his hands on her shoulder he pushed her back onto the bed again. Lifting her dress he gripped each side of her panties pulling them down. "That's fine" he kissed her ankle making his way up her leg with powerful kisses, stopping when he reached her knee "as long as you remember this is all mine."

Charlie groaned as he his hands roamed up her body. "You know this is all yours baby, now show me how much you want it" she moaned.

Braxs lips traced back up her body his tongue and lips assaulting her skin. His assault continued as his lips found her centre. Charlie gripped the sheet as his tongue entered her. Feeling her body tighten he ran his hands up under her dress until they found her breasts. His fingers traced around her nipples with his tongue still pumping in and out of her. He was rewarded when she screamed out his name.

Knowing she was close he squeezed each of her boobs in turn, driving her crazy. "Fuck..." she groaned as his tongue changed direction. Her hands some how found the top of his head as she tipped over the end. Holding her waist the movements of his tongue slowed as she rowed out her high. Her fingers twisted through his hair as her breathing started to regulated.

Feeling her come down he looked up from between her legs with a cheeky grin. "How was that?"

Leaning back into on the bed she took a moment to compose herself. "It was ok but I'm still not sure how much you want me..." His hands were on her in a split second tickling here. "Brax!"

"Take it back! All you have to do is say how amazing it was and I will stop!" He was almost on top of her by now but he wasn't going to give up. "Say it!"

"Never" she squealed as she squirmed under his touch. As their bodies moved together she suddenly saw her way out of it. With a few careful movements she managed to maneuver herself so his tip was just about in her. Crashing their lips together she pushed herself up causing him to enter her. Brax groaned against her as he felt her moving around him. "You like?"

"You know I do" he whispered back thrusting himself deeper into her. Bracing himself on the bed beneath her, his strong movements meet hers. Feeling his body against hers was too much for him as he felt the feeling building up inside of him.

Kissing down her neck, knowing it would help her along, he released into her. With a few more movements he felt Charlie given in around him. Being careful not to crush her he lay on top of her as they both caught their breaths. Charlie ran her hands up and down his back, trace patterns over his muscles.

Finally rolling off her he gently moved her over so she was lying next to her. "You know you have nothing to worry about right?"

Charlie nodded as she moved his arm under her. "Yea I know but they don't have to throw themselves at you like they do..."

"Charlie they could walk around the bar naked and it wouldn't make a difference" he kissed the top of her head. "You are the one I want nobody else."


End file.
